Wake Up!
by tragedymaster01
Summary: Just a short little Kai Tyson three shot. First Kai ty so no flames! It is yaoi so don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm at my little cousin Zain's house, and I decided to write a little Kai/Tyson one shot. Sorry for all those yaoi haters, but I love this pairing. So enjoy!

Zain: Sam-Chan does not own beyblade, or else Tala would be hers!

It was a regular morning in the dojo. Max was attempting to empty the mustard bottle over his cereal, Rei was making blueberry pancakes, Kenny was on dizzy again, and Tyson was sleeping.

"That's it." Kai growled, fed up with having to wait for the bluenette every day. He stomped upstairs, muttering something about fat bladers and ignoring the captain. But to tell you the truth, Kai had a huge crush on Tyson. But Tyson was straight.

"Tyson! Wake up!" Kai yelled in the boys' ear. Tyson just rolled over, mumbling about rainbow ponies and chocolate ice cream. Kai was about to slap his teammate in the face when Tyson's arm shot out and pulled him down/

"What the-"Kai didn't have time to react; because he was smothered in blankets as the brown-eyed boy hugged him harder.

I am so evil! Tyson though, snickering inwardly. He knew that the crimson-eyed teen had a crush on him, and Tyson did like him too. I mean, who didn't fall for his muscular body, soft-as-a-feather hair, and breath-taking crimson eyes? So Tyson innocently pulled the poor victim (*cough* Kai *cough*) down under the blankets with him.

Kai was frozen in shock; he had always wanted to hug Tyson, but never knew this would happen. Tyson's eyes opened and he blinked.

"Kai, what are you doing?" but Kai saw the evil glint in his eyes, and pressed his lips against his. Tyson was shocked, but immediately reacted and wrapped his arms around the nape of his neck. Both bladers were lost in feeling of each other's lips as Rei walked in.

"Hey, do you want milk or-"he stopped short and observed the scene in front of him. Shaking his head, and amber-eyed boy quickly left the room as Tyson and Kai broke apart. Kai smiled down at the smaller boy.

"I love you Kai."

"And I love you to. but you better get up." Kai walked into the bathroom and dumped a pail of water over his lovers head. Tyson sputtered, spitting out water.

"You are so dead Kai!"

And the rest of the morning was spent chasing each other around the house.

Me: he-he. Well, that's it. Should I bury myself and never attempt this paring again? Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are ok, just not too harsh!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: read and review! Please tell me if you think I should continue or not!

"Kai? Kai?"

Tyson was running all around the city, calling his lovers' name, but the older teen was nowhere in sight. Sighing in defeat, the blunette hung his head and walked back to his house, miserable.

Rei chuckled when he saw the dejected picture of his usually cheerful friend arrive.

"Why so down, world champ?"

"I can't find Kai." was the boy's sad answer.

Rei gave him a cat-like grin.

"You have a present waiting for you on your bed."

And with that, the amber-eyed boy walked off. Tyson scratched his head. "Maybe its food!"

He raced upstairs, but was disappointed that no hamburgers, pizza slices, or chocolate sundaes were in sight. Ever since that morning, he and Kai were a happy couple.

But Kai had disappeared for more and more periods of time, and the Dragoon wielder was getting suspicious.

He slumped on the bed, defeat in his soft brown eyes, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and a deep voice whispered in his ear, "Surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

Tyson's soft brown eyes widened as a dark red blush spread over his cheeks. His lover faced him, crimson orbs sparkling with humor.

"Sorry I haven't been around lately."

"where were you?"

"hnn….just following some leads on Boris…"

But just the presence of the older teen was enough to make Tyson happy. He threw his arms around Kai, smiling, and rested his head against the phoenix's chest.

"I missed you…" Tyson whispered, and Kai rubbed his back reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. But I'm here now so…"

Smiling softly, Kai tilted the younger boys' chin up and kissed him softly.

He really did miss this.

Me: hey readers! This story ends here, but if you want some more Tyson/Kai action, check out my story Life Wasn't Fair!


End file.
